legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Shades
Inhabitants article |image=Shade-Greater-Defiance.jpg |caption=Greater shades in Defiance. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 Defiance }} Shades were a creature family that appeared in Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance, though their appearance was notably redesigned. Profile Shades were remnants of malicious, partially consumed souls that had coalesced together to form a shadowy mist-like form with a glowing 'heart' or eyes. Shades were native to the Spectral Realm (and were technically Undead), but could be encountered in either the Spectral or Material Realms as the breakdown of the Binding weakened dimensional boundaries. Shades were resistant to ordinary weaponry, but were particularly vulnerable to magic such as telekinesis or certain Reaver enhancements. They also appeared to be attracted to shadows or darkened areas and to the energy in Fonts. Shades were first introduced in Soul Reaver 2, where they resembled shadowy humanoid forms with a glowing 'heart' of spiritual energy. These Shades were attracted to and fed on spiritual energy from sources such as fonts and Wraith Blade activated sealed doors. Raziel would be unable to use such mechanisms until the Shades had been dispatched and the energy from the 'heart' returned. These Shades were also able to fire projectiles at Raziel from a distance . Shades: "These soulless shadow-creatures are able to manifest at will in either the Spectral or Material Realms. They are easy prey, but often confound Raziel by stealing the elemental energy from fonts and Reaver-barriers , thus forcing Raziel to confront them before he can proceed." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Shades: "These soulless creatures can manifest in the Material and Spectral Planes, like Raziel. A shades is almost impossible to spot in the dark, save for the flickering glow of a heart in its chest. Shades can attack with projectiles, although they'll slash with their dark claws after Raziel approaches within range.//These fiends often guard elemental fonts, stealing their power until destroyed. With the Reaver, dispatch them with a strong lunge attack, followed by two slashes or crouching heavy attacks. If the Reaver is at medium or high power, it kills a shade with a single lunge.//'Strengths''' They have projectile and claw attacks, can inhabit both Spectral and Material Planes, are difficult to see, and attack in numbers.//'Weaknesses' Raziel gets an almost-guaranteed kill with a lunge and combo attack"'' Prima Games. [[Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2]](2001).Page 18.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Shades: "Shades are hard to spot, attacking from long and close range and lashing out with their claws. Worse, they release no soul and therefore no health when killed. Use the Reaver when you encounter a Shade. Lunge with a strong heavy slash, then unleash a two-hit combo. As the Reaver bar increases and the wraithblade's power grows, you can fell Shades with a single lunge attack." Prima Games. [[Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2]](2001).Page 29.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Shades' "Shades are irritating. I hate Shades. They are the only enemies in the game that you will not get a soul from, plus they have long range attacks to accompany their claws. Their translucent nature makes them difficult to spot, and they tend to show up in groups. Not only that, they can chase Raziel back into the Spectral Plane and finish you off if you don't take them seriously. Fortunately, they aren't very tough, and cannot stand against a charged up Reaver. Just be careful that the Reaver meter doesn't fill up and drain you. Apart from that, they are perfect targets for the Reaver, since it will not rob Raziel of a soul for killing them with the wraith-blade. Shades can be found guarding most of the game's elemental fonts.//'Stats (/5)' ''Strength 1.5//''Speed'' 2//''Defense'' 2//''Health'' 1.5//''Overall'' 2.75"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Shades returned in a redesigned form in Defiance, with a much more vapor-like and less humanoid appearance. They were no longer able to fire projectiles or steal energy instead they were more aggressive and brazen in their attacks on Raziel and Kain. Defiance presented two enemy variants, the smaller Lesser shades and larger Greater shades as well as the mini shades produced by the Dark Reaver's Charged attacks . Shades: "Shades are malignant undead creatures formed from the shattered remnants of creul and malicious souls that coalesce and shift through the spectral wastes. Shades are insubstantial creatures bearing little physical form other than dark clouds of mist or vapor and brightly glowing eyes. Normal weaponry does little to their shadow-bound forms. However they are easily harmed by the attacks of magical artifacts such as the Reavers, magical spells and telekinetic forces, which can easily disperse their body. Shades hide in shadow, lurking in darkened corners and shady patches on walls, floors and ceilings. They seek to ambush Raziel and Kain, dragging themselves forth from their hiding places on spindly limbs. Due to the weakening of the dimensional barriers, the Shades can now exist both within the material and spectral realms." Prima Games. [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance]] (2003). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-4467-4 Shades: Strategy "These vaporous enemies can be dispatched in two hits and don’t represent much of a threat by themselves. However, they often appear in groups and will use a swarming effect to try to overwhelm you. Simply, continue slashing and the auto lock feature will take them out nicely. There is very little need to ever dodge or avoid these enemies. Be aggressive and clean house."//''Fatalized:'' No//''Thrown:'' No//''TK Throw:'' No//''TK Slow:'' Yes//''Possessable:'' No//''Burnable:'' No//''Encountered by:'' Kain/Raziel//''Plane:'' Material/Spectral. Prima Games. [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance]] (2003). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-4467-4 Lesser Shade: Description: " This is a lesser and smaller form of Shade yet still a formidable opponent. Though less aggressive than their larger counterparts they still attack with reckless abandon. As they are fairly newly formed they do not have the same power over the surrounding shadows as the Greater Shade does, but can instead manipulate their own shadow body with devastating effect." Prima Games. [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance]] (2003). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-4467-4 Greater Shade: Description: " The Greater Shade is the largest of the three varieties of Shades. Its dark, turbulent body shifts and swirls with shadows blacker than night. Being the most powerful of its kind it is the most aggressive. Preferring a somewhat close range stance this immense ephemeral shadow is a most intimidating opponent."//'Special Attacks:' "•Shadow Charge: At medium combat range, the Greater Shade can quickly propel itself at its victim, bashing him with their shadow-formed bodies. This move is quick and deadly, but as it propels the Shade’s entire body, it leaves the Greater Shade at a slightly closer range than it normally prefers. This, in turn, leaves them slightly more vulnerable to a quick counter attack." Prima Games. [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance]] (2003). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-4467-4 Variants There were four variants of the Shades seen in-game. Shades in Soul Reaver 2 were a shadow-like vaguely humanoid shape with claws, heart and 'skin' which varied with their elemental source. Defiance presented two shade variants as enemies, with Raziel facing the smaller, less aggressive Lesser shades and the larger more aggressive Greater shades. Mini shades were also spawned by the Charged attacks of the Dark Reaver (Defiance). SR2-Enemy-Shade-Close.PNG|A 'Natural' Shade (SR2) Defiance-Enemy-LesserShade.png|A Lesser shade in Defiance Defiance-Enemy-GreaterShade.png|A Greater shade in Defiance Defiance-DarkReaver-MiniShade.png|Mini Shades spawned from the Dark Reaver Shade-SR2.jpg|SR2 Shade variants - 'Natural' Shade SR2-Shade-Dark.png|Dark Shade (Font variant) SR2-Shade-Dark-Door.png|Dark Shade (Sealed Door Variant) SR2-Shade-Light.png|Light Shade SR2-Shade-ReaverSealed Door.png|Reaver Shade (Sealed Door variant) SR2-Shade-Air2.png|Air Shade SR2-Model-Character-Shades.png|Shades (Soul Reaver 2) model Defiance-Model-Character-Shade s.png|Lesser shades model Defiance-Model-Character-Shade p.png|Greater shades model Defiance-Model-Character-Conflict shade s.png|Call Shadows shade Development }} }} Notes *Shades are likely derived from the shades of mythology - shadow-like spirits of the dead hailing from the underworld. Their appearance may also, more literally, be linked with Shade - the absence of direct (sun)light; as well as Shades - mixing a color with black to darken it. *Lesser Shades can be seen in pre-release imagery for Defiance and are also depicted in concept art from Daniel Cabuco's portfolio. In the concepts they are named as "shadows" and are able to combine together to form a larger Shadow master form. The name used also potentially relates them to the Shadows from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - dark spots that could coalesce into a humanoid cloud not unlike the Shades of Soul Reaver 2 - and the Necromancers who summoned them. See also Shades at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse it:Ombra Category:Defiance Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants/Creatures Category:Soul Reaver 2